Singing Cows
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Gabriel attempts to make Sam smile with some singing cows. Sam/Gabriel


**Title: Singing Cows**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Sam/Gabriel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Gabriel exists.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money for this.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Gabriel attempts to make Sam smile with some singing cows.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>815  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Thanks to moonofblindness for giving me such an adorably weird prompt.

Also thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over for me

**Singing Cows**

Sam thought dating an archangel would be awesome. It is sometimes, but mostly it's just weird.

He enjoys when Gabriel snaps up food and clean sheets. Sam even likes Gabriel's super warm hands when he's rubbing Sam's back. Or when Gabriel uses his powers in bed. Yeah, those are good times.

And then there are times like these, where Sam wakes up to look out his window to see three large cows, white with black spots, standing on their hind legs with their hooves on their (what Sam assumes are) hips.

As he stares they break out into a three part harmony complete with kick line. Sam thinks they are singing a song about chocolate milk, but he can't really be sure with their lack of annunciation.

The whole thing is sort of humorous and partially obnoxious. Gabriel is always doing silly things like this. It's often left Sam wondering if he was dating a child as opposed to an archangel.

The cows finish their song and dance and promptly disappear.

Their disappearance is followed by an appearance by Sam's archangel boyfriend.

"Did you enjoy the cow conference, Sammy?" Gabriel asks. He's all smiles and is vibrating with excited energy.

"'Cow conference'?" Gabriel nods and Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm still not sure why you keep doing these things Gabe."

Gabriel frowns, his brow furrows and his shoulders sag. "I though it might make you smile," the archangel responds. His voice is small and he's staring at the floor as opposed to at Sam. "You hardly ever smile Sam, and you look so beautiful when you do. Your face lights up and your soul shines _so _bright. I just- I want to see you happy." He looks up as he finishes and Sam can see the sincerity in Gabriel's eyes.

Now Sam feels bad. He assumed these silly things were Gabriel's ill-advised attempts at courting Sam. He had no idea Gabriel had been trying to make him happy. Granted it was still a pretty bad attempt, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Sam reaches to cup Gabriel's cheek. "You could have just asked me what makes me happy you know," Sam says as the thumb of one hand runs over the archangel's jaw and the other hand slips beneath his shirt to brush over the warm skin of his back. His hand continues the path until it reaches the spot where Sam knows Gabriel's wings are hidden and presses gently. The archangel's head tips back and he lets out a soft sound as the appendages materialize. Gabriel is always more relaxed when his wings are out.

He runs his fingers through the soft feathers. The wings are a strange color. Sam struggled to find the color that best described them. That was until he saw Gabriel slather maple syrup on Belgian waffles. Watching the syrup drizzle and fill the holes in the waffle had solidified in Sam's mind that Gabriel's wings were indeed maple syrup colored. It was very fitting given the archangel's sweet tooth.

Watching Gabriel now though was great. He was clutching at Sam's shirt like it was a life-line. Sam's fingers are buried deep in the feathers, ruffling, tugging, and combing through them. The archangel was coming apart at the seams under Sam's hands. It was a powerful feeling and Sam was smiling brightly while witnessing Gabriel's blissed out expression.

His hands pause and Gabriel lets out a frustrated noise.

"Gabe," Sam says, tugging on the feathers for good measure. "Open your eyes."

Gabriel does as he's told. He face turns from disgruntled to awestruck as he looks at Sam.

"Sam, you're happy. You're soul is shining." The way he speaks makes Sam think it's the most amazing thing Gabriel has ever seen in his long life. "What's made you so happy?"

"You," he responds simply.

The archangel frowns again. "Don't joke with me," he reprimands.

"I'm not," Sam replies while leaving a trail of kisses along Gabriel's exposed neck. "I like you. I like spending time with you. _You_ make me happy Gabe. Now will you stop with things like dancing cows and act normal." The human feels Gabriel's smirk against his cheek. "Well, more normal."

"So let me get this straight. Spending time with me makes you happy?" Sam nods against Gabriel's neck. "And I should come around more often?"

"Exactly," Sam responds and pulls back to smile down at the archangel.

"Dean won't be happy," Gabriel comments.

"You never cared before."

"I don't, but you might."

"Dean will learn to deal," Sam says offhandedly, but Gabriel knows he's worried.

Then Sam is walking back towards the bed and dragging Gabriel with him. The larger man sits and tugs the archangel onto his lap. Gabriel promptly begins sucking a mark on Sam's neck while mojoing their clothes away.

And yeah, time with Gabriel is all Sam needs to be happy.


End file.
